


Cas' JayTim Week 2016

by meupclose



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, it will have rebirth elements but I am shying away from direct spoilers, this will be a short complete story not one-shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meupclose/pseuds/meupclose
Summary: I was so slammed with work during JayTim week so I'm going to post now-- wayyy late but regardless ENJOY!!! ~Cas





	1. Tattoo

Jason felt too many things at once sometimes. He blamed it on the Pit. How the anger it permanently instilled in him would forever haunt his soul like a worried bruise that wouldn't hope to heal while he breathed and lived on against the odds. Emotions were a fickle thing anyway without the stronger ones sweeping up and making him feel a bit mad in the head. The only good thing he had going for him was the fact his family finally seemed to be on board with remaining patient.

Bruce actually stopped but the other day and had tea with him of all things. Which Jason hated to admit was actually really enjoyable because they might have also geeked out over some first editions Bruce had brought with him. Dick wasn't around as much in Gotham anymore, but when he was he'd make a point to stop by Jason's little house that hugged the very outer ring of Gotham and had a striking view of the harbor if it wasn't for the smog. He'd leave pies, and other various sweet things Jason's appetite really thanked the man for. Not that he should be okay with Nightwing literally breaking into his space without saying hi. It was, just a little complicated between them. More so than with Bruce. Jason didn't want this to change.

Now Alfred. He had been with Jason when he got the first tattoo. Helped him find a reputable guy and everything. He had laughed for a while when he discovered that Alfred had half a sleeve on his upper left arm-- all those years and he really never recalled seeing Alfred without a shirt on. Not that he was ashamed, just private. Jason's respect for his old care taker went up from there with every addition of ink across his entire right arm. Damian. He always had the most thoughtful gifts, and appeared when Jason seemed to need someone the most. It was like he knew-- and Jason appreciated that the youngest Robin of their bunch made a point to find him. To just play some video games, or patrol on the rooftops so they weren't entirely seen together. Damian liked the moon tattoo the best. Said there was always something about a full moon that drew his gaze when he was aboard with the League.

The Girls all had their opinions. Babs would be in his ear all night as Oracle. Pretending that he wasn't undercover, and would check in often just to be sure he was safe while working with the Black Mask. Stephanie had demanded her input was valid on where he got all his furniture for the new house. Going so far as selecting everything for him after rumors went through the bat family that Jason had been spotted shopping for a futon. He showered her in a new knife set, and a motorcycle helmet that could take a sniper round and not kill her. She's probably one of his favorite people-- ever. Well, he couldn't say that around Cass because she would pout in that perfect way that made Jason's softer side melt and then she'd smirk HIS smirk and he'd know she was planning something. But Cass had dropped off various photos of robins she had found that she thought they were lovely, and demanded that they be added on his walls-- maybe one or two on his arm.

And then there was Tim. Sitting in a chair on his little tiny porch, writing in a journal because Jason had a no tech policy when they were home. This was where Jason's emotions collided to confuse and upset him equally. Of course the Robin in him made his face hold neutral grounds while he leaned into the white post of the awing. Smoking a cigarette while the night air was crisp and Jason could enjoy the temperature in a tank top and jeans without freezing his ass off.

"It's looking amazing," Tim commented on the sleeve tattoo. All black and white, and covered in various designs well hidden like a little puzzle. No one less the family would know the meaning behind it all. Even if caught on by some bad guy, or Black Mask guy Jason Todd wasn't in complete connection with the Bat Family anymore facially. He was still dead to Bruce Wayne.

"Took a punch to my arm earlier, hurt like a bitch--" Jason grinned a toothy smile, realizing the main emotion making his heart flutter, and his stomach cramp was that he was oddly happy for once. Tim seemed to pick up on that, setting his journal down where Jason caught the glimpse of a thin computer screen inside-- the cheat.

"You breaking my rules already?" Jason asked, nodding towards the book. Tim shrugged, not backing down from the handful of steps that lead him towards Jason.

"If you really expect me to not be connected to the Internet one hundred percent of my awake time-- you are delusional. But it's not work-- that much I promise you. It's actually a little morbid, but it's my Will. Now that we have this house, seemed only right to be sure everything was written out," Jason scowled at the answer, Tim only sighed pressing his cheek to Jason's chest, and wrapping his arms around his waist into a forced hug.

"Sorry--"  
"No, it's a good idea. You are always prepared, I get it," Jason flicked the butt of the smoke into a small pail, and leaned into the hug. Gotham was loud while they stood there. A few minutes of peace as civilians before the sun rose up and they had completely different roles to play.

"Did you really add a Robin into the design though?" Tim's grin was felt easily through the tank top, and Jason's own grew.

"Bruce was so mad, said it would be too much of a marker for someone to guess everything. I told him that if someone was able to get me out of my Kevlar, jacket, and armor shirts to see it on my upper bicep then they probably are going to kill me anyway. He didn't like that answer either," Tim chuckled,

"Well I think it's a good thing. You needed it. To have your story there...I'm proud of you for doing it regardless of the risk,"  
"Gross babybird, keep the sap out of my house too,"  
"Our house,"  
"No, my house,"  
"Fine--but you are wrong and know it," Jason felt his pout in the best of ways. Fingers trailing up over the Robin on Jason's arm. Some time slipped by. Jason's mind always able to fade into nothingness. A stillness consuming all of him into a mental fog that Tim only ever seemed to draw him out of with lips to skin, or a firm squeeze. Him pulling away jerked Jason back to reality, his eyes tired-- not hiding that he was overthinking everything as he always did.

"Our house," Jason said quietly, not liking how the emotions were once more creeping up in his voice. How happiness to admitting he could have something like this after all he's been through seemed bittersweet. Tim pressed his lips firmly together to attempt to hide the amused smile twitching gently in the corners of his mouth.

"Get use to it, you are stuck with me," Tim said with a shake of his head, and grabbed his things before moving towards the front door. He reached out his hand. "Let Gotham wake up Hood, come to sleep with me."

Jason grabbed his hand, the firmness and strength in the subtle touch forever anchoring.


	2. Confession

"Admit it Red Hood!" the voice an inch from his own reeked of something chocolate and sweet. Thin lips pressed into a frown when Jason didn't attempt to humor Damian with his antics. Fingers trailed up under his armor making Jason shriek at being tickled.

"STOP IT GREMLIN!"

"You are caught and under our control now. I see many weaknesses to exploit Hood-- TALK!" The young Robin narrowed his eyes behind the opened lens of his domino, making him appear his actual age. It swelled Jason's chest with that unfamiliar feeling of family again-- so. He stuck out his tongue because he's an adult.

"Alright-- your turn," Damian rolled his eyes. Jason was pushed by the shoulder sending his already upside down world into a tail spin. He felt nauseous instantly, biting down any bile wanting to slither up his throat. That would only add more fuel to this unfortunate fire. Dick's smile was suddenly too blinding, large hands cupped around his face-- pressing his cheeks together to make his lips make a fishy face. Jason wished to be mad, but he was finding it hard to not be greatly fond about all this.

"Admit it Littlewing!! What are you planning on doing!" He was shouted at in mock echo to Damian causing an instant 'hey!' to come out of the boy who had leapt up to get higher ground near Jason. Dick had pulled back from the frightening resonating tone of Nightwing enough to greatly solidify this was all one big prank. A more amused undertone surfaced from the pair having kidnapped him. It seemed Jason would be the spout of entertainment in the Batcave tonight even though he would probably seek a decent beating later. (He could handle it) Jason sighed dramatically to match their own playful mood-- rolling his eyes even.

"Lips are sealed, I will get out of this you know," Jason smirked, his wrists were tied well by Robin-- but he always had a few hidden blades on him. Even while spinning upside down he was working through the rope. It didn't seem like Dick or Damian cared entirely-- this was all for show and amusement and completely for their benefit. Was Bruce back there recording it? He was! Now Jason scowled, pausing his escape to allow the betrayal to fill out his features dramatically. Bruce laughed a rare, bold sound making Jason's heart ache in a warm happiness. Why hadn't they enjoyed all this when they had the time too? All those years they all wallowed in part of the blanketed darkness Bruce put around them without meaning too. But they could all laugh. They all could pause a patrol to experience something the Batfamily wanted for a long time and never admitted.

"Just tell Robin what he want's to know Hood," Bruce's strong Batman voice came through the space. Dick spun him in a circle again, the knots around his ankles and shins were tied exceedingly well. Their bite wouldn't leave any marks or evidence, telling Jason Bruce had probably been the one to hook him up here. Traitor to let the other two play with him like a toy. Tim will be here soon though. Jason activated a hidden beacon if he needed emergency help. Jason couldn't wait to see Tim's face.

"Never!" Jason playfully wiggled to hook his arms around Dick's throat, using the leverage and core strength to hull Nightwing up into the air. He knew Dick would balance with his right foot against the knot along his wrist so he didn't topple forward-- the second he did. Jason used the extra weight to slide them off his wrists. The burn was intense, leaving a reddened burn. But his freedom was one less step away.

"Hey!"   
"He's getting free!"

Robin pounced him like a small feral cat, landing on his chest to force his hands away from the ropes on his legs. The three wrestled, and playfully punched one another while Jason continued to dangle upside down. The world was a blur of Kevlar and capes smacking against his cheek. Jason caught a fondness on Bruce's face while he recorded everything through a camera hooked up to the bat computer. This was good for them right? What he's doing tonight would be good. It had to be the right choice.

"What is the meaning of all this?!" Tim's sudden and silent appearance smacked Dick's legs with his Bo staff, sending Nightwing in one direction while his counter attack had Damian pinned to the ground with the other end of his weapon. Tim was heaving for breath like he had ran a marathon to get here-- and he probably did take most of the way by foot until he could get a bike. But without any sounds reaching any of their ears it was clear Tim had ran into the bat cave on full alert over opening the garage.

"We're getting him to confess!" Damian had his sword drawn with a playful smirk pointing it at Tim.

"Confess what? What do you think he did?" Tim demanded, standing between Jason who had lifted himself up to work on the knots while they were all distracted. Tim spun his Bo, keeping his eye on Dick. Jason couldn't help but notice how Tim already took his side. Not saying 'what did Jason do?' But assuming the other two were up to no good instead.

"Confess his plans!" Dick added wickedly, and Jason could kill him if he said anything out loud. Bruce cleared his throat sending all of them quiet until Jason landed harshly on his back with a groan of freedom. Tim grabbed his bicep to help him up, but Jason stayed where he was on one knee. Feeling suddenly exposed, and vulnerable all in one breath. His world would change after this right? Tim would say yes-- at least he hoped so. It was already all weird and messed up with the family-- and Jason felt like a fucking loser for falling so hard for someone so brilliant as Tim. What if he fucked Tim's life up further? He already had Wayne Enterprises to look after, and be Red Robin at night and collage between. Now he would have to babysit Jason Todd-- deal with the emotional baggage that came with that on top of Jason being undercover for the most part. They couldn't be out in public together right? It felt like they were some dirty secret. But they weren't here. This was safe. The Batcave was safe-- and when Jason glanced up he realized how quiet the place was. The echoed flutter of bats stilling to listen. Alfred was there nodding his head subtly to queue Jason in on his mental pause.

He glanced up. Realizing that Tim was patiently still. Completely in uniform, and didn't realize that Jason had to have Batman kidnap him in public so he could stage this confession and question without risk of being overheard. Tim dropped down to his knees too, removing his domino-- the clank of his staff collided with the hard ground.

"You okay?" He was asked carefully like this all had been real and not something playful. Jason didn't realize he was the one that made it not anymore. That Dick and Damian looked sheepish now, the younger with his arm around Bruce's arm while they all watched on. Jason caught his mentors smile then-- how soft and fond it was. And Jason's courage surfaced slowly. Creeping back to remove the fog that instilled over his life when something this big was happening. That meant so much to him that he was afraid to really and truly put himself out there.

"Will you marry me?" He asked without blurting out, his words heavy and heartfelt and Tim's eyes widened only briefly until the detective put together all the pieces faster than a Batmobile.

"Is this what all this was about?" he was asked, and Jason released the breath he was holding.

"I don't know when I'll be back home from this trip, and with all the stuff going down with Black Mask-- it was my only chance too," Jason confessed, pulling out a special black metal band crafted by one of their mechanics to withstand a meteor strike in all its dramatics. "You don't want too?"

"Oh no, that I do want. Yes," Tim spoke quickly to reassure, lean fingers taking the ring in his still gloved hands. "It's them I am going to pounce-- they are going to have to beat you up. Hurt you because this was the only way to get you away from your job right now. I would have been able to have a different plan for you if you could have included me in all this of course." Tim seemed upset about that piece, but Jason could only laugh. Pressing his embarrassed face into his palms and shake his head.

"You are really ruining the moment here babybird,"

"Am I? Because you got yourself kidnapped by The Batman-- hung upside down and poked and probably tickled by Robin and Nightwing-- you released a beacon for great emergencies to alert me to your location which scared me because you are HERE! Only to fall from being upside down at my feet and propose without any romantic words or gestures I know you are capable of! And now they have to literally beat you senseless so you can be returned believable to your narrow escape FROM THE BATMAN!"

Jason refused to believe he was blushing but damn-- his ears felt hot. Dick started laughing first, then Bruce, and Damian with Alfred. Jason chuckled, then started laughing too and much to all their great joy. Tim stood there with his arms crossed on camera, a great smirk on his face as he removed his gloved hand and slid the ring on his finger. Showing it to the camera proudly. Jason sighed happily.

"I'd not have you all any other way-- and Bruce Wayne better throw me an awesome wedding! Even if it's in secret--" Tim said putting on his glove once more, and activating his domino. "Now I have work to do--" He gripped Jason's armor, hulling him up to press a soft kiss to his lips. Jason's world blew away then. A rushed scent and taste of the only person who would mean more to him than anyone. This happened. It really did...and he wanted to say something. Anything.

"See you at home when you get back," Tim said for him, and Jason nodded stupidly. "And I will delete all this later! Only for me to have." Tim added in threat before he his legs hooked over a bike and took off back towards Gotham.

"Is he serious?" Dick asked Bruce who was turned back on the computer and talking to Babs in hushed tones alerting Jason that he was trying to save at least one extra copy somewhere.

 


	3. Suit and Tie

Tim knew that they couldn't have an actual wedding even though he had joked about wanting one. Not that his perfectionism would allow his thoughts freedom from dreaming one up. He had desperately wanted to make a show of it because he felt they all deserved it, but reality wouldn't allow such things. Even if Tim wasn't Bruce's actual son-- and even if Jason was legally dead the media would go into a huge frenzy regardless. The paperwork was the easiest part to forge, and get into the systems. It wasn't challenging in that way. No. Tim had that part down to a perfected science-- what upset him was that they couldn't have something huge because of the life they picked above others. At the end of it-- Tim was still in the spot light of Wayne Enterprises. And Jason. Well. He was undercover and sadly-- dead to most people.

Tim could fantasize that everything would have been perfect though. A large reception. Something fancy but very them. Cigars, dark woods, and a live band. Jason would be in a slate, dark gray suit with pink touches to bring out his dark olive complexion. He'd wear a paler gray with light blues, enough differences to stand apart and enough undertone to bring them together as a unit. Tim would feel embarrassed that he had their wedding planned in under a month, but it wasn't going to be like that. Only in his head was it so amazing-- so grand. With speeches by Bruce, and their friends. All the Titans there...Superman. The Justice League even. Would they have came? Tim would hope so. A grand affair-- the cliche 'LOVE CONQUERS ALL!' Banner waving in the background.

They'd be so happy. Jason would be embarrassed and worried about his image, but he'd be smiling. Tim could imagine it perfectly, how soft it would be yet feral in the center of his gaze that sparked the racing of his pulse when Jason got possessive and romantic-- to not just prove how much he loved him, but how devoted he was.

"He will be here-- stop pacing," Tim had adjusted his cufflinks for the third time even with his quip towards Dick who was pacing by the fireplace. This suit was black. Lovely and tailored for the finest events at Wayne Manor, but regardless-- it wasn't perfect in Tim's dream wedding. It was just here to allow them all to have a nice dinner. To say their vows and share a quiet ceremony for the sake of having one.

"He would be late though--"  
"You are more nervous about this than me. Technically we are already married in the state's eyes at least. I am sure people are going to freak out when they realize that Timothy Drake isn't single anymore."

Bruce came in seconds after Tim spoke, moving swiftly towards the small office they were all hovering in.

"What's going on?" Tim asked, and Bruce surprisingly grabbed his arm. Urging him through the hallway towards the clock. Dick was on their heels.

"He's not making it," Bruce said, stepping into the elevator. Pulling on his tie, and slipping the nice jacket he had worn for their wedding off his shoulders. Tim released a worried sigh.

"Something isn't right-- I am sorry. Selina caught some news while we were at that luncheon. I told him if he went in too deep or killed someone I was taking him out," Bruce's tone had shifted dangerously into Batman territory and Tim slipped his own jacket off, unhooking the cufflinks and starting to unbutton his nice clothes.

"He didn't kill anyone right?" He asked calmly, even though his stomach was doing flips of 'what ifs'. Bruce didn't response which wasn't good news, Tim went with Dick towards their outfits to suit up.

"He didn't right?" Tim asked Dick who shrugged,  
"I don't know what Jason is up too with Black Mask," he admitted, "I try not to know everything just in case ya know? Bruce won't just drag him in though, we need his side of things. Need the evidence right?"

"Yes of course," Tim responded while zipping up his sides, Alfred appeared out of thin air collecting their nice suits with a tut of his tongue-- and sadly a frown of disappointment to the change of plans. The ring suddenly felt heavy while he pushed his fingers through his gloves, knowing Jason didn't have his on yet weighed worriedly on his chest-- as if Alfred heard him he handed the matching ring from Tim's dress pants. He held it in his palm for a dramatic moment, before slipping it into a pocket on his utility belt.

"Where was he last seen?" he asked Batman who hadn't suited up, but appeared to be collecting a conversation from a bug placed on someone.

"I will have O send you the coordinates-- we have a problem though. This part of the case is important to Jason. If you are seen it will unravel everything-- you will get him killed do you understand?" Bruce had stood now, looming over Tim and Dick making them feel ten all over again. "He will be in full character. There is no breaking it. What you see you will not like-- I know I don't...but I understand how necessary it is. I can't be seen there or I would go. I will monitor your progress from here. Stay in the shadows, and get some photographs of the area if you can so I can aid his case. Jason's worked too hard on this for it all to go up in smoke so do not advance into the situation unless it appears he's about to be killed. Can you handle that order Robin?"

Tim realized those words were directed at him, and he nodded quickly. Though his stomach tightened. "Yes, absolutely. This-- um us. It will never hinder the mission sir," he added so he could one hundred percent believe it himself.

"Good, camera equipment is in this bag. The moment I give you the clear-- you can go in," Bruce wrapped a hand to both their shoulders. 

"It wouldn't be us unless this particular night was ruined. I'm sorry it was. Just. Be safe--,"


	4. Photography

Tim might not have realized the full extent of what Jason was involved with. That was only for Bruce, he guessed in the long run it made sense to keep everyone out of it. Not that he questioned their ideas often because Tim understood the importance of their work. He worried sure. But this was so much worse than he could have anticipated. It made Batman's insistence to hold true to orders extremely difficult to want to follow. Undercover work was an area Tim had never been able to explore in a dangerous way. Sure, he was playing a very important part at Wayne Enterprises that could appear as a cover position-- but he did actually enjoy the work. And he was damn good at it too. He guessed in a sad way, Jason was good at this life better than any of them. Tim felt a sudden longing to drag Jason out of it for good.

Red Robin and Nightwing were in the shadows of a warehouse roof. Tim had a camera to snap a few photos with, trying to not catch as much of Red Hood in the images, but it was challenging not too. Especially with him as the center focus of the group of people being tied up and ushered into a few shipping containers. It was classic in style for Gotham. In ways that most of their fellow heroes across the globe had to deal with as well when it came to human trafficking. The photos would put most of them here on the scene which was invaluable, the problem was the masks they all wore. Jason probably had camera's up and recording devices as well. Dick and him had to do this perfectly so they could save these people.

"What did I fucking tell you?" Jason had gripped one of the men's forearms, twisting it brutally until the snap of a bone brought the space to the resounding halt. The man screamed. Tim saw Jason's shoulders tighten at the sound-- not so much in stress of the act but in like he knew Tim was here and watching him do these things. His heart sank knowing he was already putting Hood at risk stealing some of his thoughts when he should be fully engaged.

"You touch them again I will break your leg or your neck next. You heard the orders didn't you! Don't touch what isn't yours you piece of shit," the man was lifted off the ground by his broken arm, Jason cruelly making it hurt until the man yelped out an 'of course boss' and collided his shins to the ground when Jason dropped him. The mask on his face wheezed into shock, the short bursts of air making appear difficult. Jason towered over him tilting his head in the direction of the harbor-- but Tim felt his eyes on him directly. Shrouded line of sight giving Jason a chance to be sure he did have back up to save all these people. Tim lifted his fingers lightly in a small wave, feeling Dick nod towards Jason before snapping a few more pictures of the scene.

Red Hood would be adding this to his rep list. It wasn't fair in the grand scheme. Jason couldn't ever be like 'just kidding!! Hahaha Red Hood is a good guy' because this role he would be in always. Taking down drug empires his way, and reestablishing them with his ideals over abolishing them gave him a strong leadership role within the criminal empire always at large in Gotham. Jason would always be a bad guy in this story because they needed him to be. It was like they all said-- Jason could go places none of them could-- especially Batman.

"Love you," he mouthed silently, and Jason turned quickly to move away from the man now being dragged away for some bad medical attention. The rest of the people were ushered into the last shipping container and closed up with a welding lock. It was intense for the Black Mask gang as far as containment. But Tim realized that Jason had most likely made the unit waterproof prior to shipment. Maybe he was going to have it crash into the water.

Dick seemed to have caught on too, and both of them shared a knowing look. Being sure to not capture photos that showed that step in case another detective caught on to Hood's tactics and jeopardized the overall case. The group of men seemed loyal to Jason even while he roughed them up when they didn't listen. It was strange to hear his smart mouth be used so horribly instead of making one of them laugh. Tim could hear the same tone echo from so long ago. The whit sarcastic and forward enough to demean his foot soldiers, and make Black Mask laugh.

"We need to move," Dick whispered, crawling out the small window and onto the roof. he shipping container was being moved onto a large ship as expected. The crane loud as it hulled them up and onto the ship. Nightwing swung out and hooked towards the operator. Punching them in the face to disable their movement. The crane shook, groaning at the new direction it was being forced to take.

"We have company--" Tim heard Jason through the comm even though he was speaking to his men. Bullets rained upward immediately forcing them both to dive for cover. The container collided harshly with the side of the ship, Tim praying that no one was overly hurt in that moment. It slid to the edge of the boat and dramatically crashed into the water.

"O we need one of the boats to reach this container and tow it to shore," Dick said into the comm, throwing a few smoke bombs in the direction of the guns.

"Red Robin, we need that other container to get into the water as well. Get on the controls, I'll cover you,"

Dick leapt down into the fray of fighting. Tim focused on hooking the crane to the last container. Lifting it up into the air, and using it's momentum to distract a few guys before Nightwing was met with an angry appearing Red Hood. Tim couldn't watch the two fight-- because he knew they practiced it hundreds of times. Had the dance of sticks, and guns perfected to appear like they were out to kill and capture. The men backed off once the Hood took on Nightwing, and set their sights on him instead. Bullets came his way now, one buzzing so close to his ear it burned the tip of it in passing. Tim ducked for better cover, moving the container towards the water when the line was brutally snapped by a bullet. It fell just as dramatically into the water.

"Containers are being taken care off. Will report when Batman and Robin get to them on shore," Oracle reported. Tim flipped down onto the ground, taking out three of the men with his Bo. He swept across the path, taking them all out. Dismantling guns while punching anyone who got close enough. A quiet swept up around the warehouse before anyone could entirely take advantage, a clap came from the rafters and Black Mask jumped down looking entirely pleased with himself. Tim turned to face him but it was Jason holding a gun right at a kneeling Nightwing that had his heart in his throat. This wasn't the plan. This wasn't what was suppose to happen.

"Awe, look that frown boys," the men who were holding their guns at Tim all started laughing including Jason who appeared completely put together and Dick who seemed dazed on his knees.

"Not sure why you would drown those people over saving them, seems a waste. Should have just let us have them. Well fetch the containers, see if anyone is alive," Black Mask ordered. "And you-- run off now. Go tell your precious Batman what you two did. I hope there is nothing but corpses in there. Do it Hood."

Tim froze. And Jason shot Dick-- point blank in the chest. The blood splatter and horrifying scream had Tim scrambling forward, his staff collided with Red Hood's chest sending him sprawling backwards in a perfected flip to land on his feet.

Red Hood was silent from his usual taunts. Tim not noticing any clues as to what was happening. He shot Dick. He shot Dick.

"You killed him!" he swept the weapon forward, Jason using his forearms to block the hits. The passion from his attack clear in how much he loved Nightwing.

"Let them fight it out! Focus on the cargo-- Hood finish this," Black Mask ordered and Jason pointed a gun at the man. His head cocked, and fist clenched in his right hand causing the tattoos exposed on his forearm to tighten.

"Don't boss me around-- or this bullet is yours," the dark tone had Black Mask standing in silence a moment. His emotions shrouded by his mask, but Tim could tell by the tension in his neck that the threat was duly noted. Tim took advantage to run to Nightwing. The bullet had went right through his clavicle, probably shattering it. Dick was unresponsive, pulse so weak he honestly didn't know what to do. His mind was trying to piece together the plan without being told of it. What was the point of this? Why shoot him when it hadn't been practiced-- unless it was? Tim didn't know, and he could hear Batman in his comm telling him to leave Nightwing there. He will take care of all this. To get out of there as soon as he can and to the beach where the cargo was being opened with Robin.

He ran. With a grand leap he went to take off when he heard it. The sound of electrocution. Jason's terrorized scream. And he faltered in his step, barely grabbing the lipped edge of the building when he heard it again. Jason's gritted jaw muffled most of his out cry, but the pain was clear. The weight of all the equptment dropped on the roof to keep it safe. The camera colliding heavily to remind him that they at least had some evidence. 

"Red Robin--"  
"I'm so sorry Batman..."

And with a sharp turn, he was running back.


	5. Bruised and Battered / Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blended these two into one post! Cheers-- Cas

Jason had felt an incredible relief when he saw Tim run. He had begged for Batman to order his retreat through a hidden comm, because he couldn't be here or it would complicate everything. Jason hadn't realized Black Mask was going to move this cargo so early, forcing the timetable up wasn't entirely the issue. It was being sure the containers were waterproof and cushioned to not batter the people up inside once they were moved. Jason hadn't realized that he'd have back up tonight. His plan was to sink the ship and have Batman retrieve the people while they took it as a loss. Seeing Nightwing and Red Robin here had actually put a huge dent in his plans if he was honest. Batman must have been worried. Knowing his mentors threat of pulling him out was a very real one-- Jason just wished Batman would trust him more. He had this under control. Now he had to wing it and hope for the best. And with Jason-- his best wasn't always favorable to their team.

What he hadn't anticipated was Black Mask attacking him. Not with his own fists, but more the coward had him electrocuted twice dropping him to the ground next to his friend bleeding out.

"You didn't realize I attached that to your helmet did you?" Black Mask taunted, walking forward while a few guys hulled him up. Jason tried to focus, but the world was going black inside his helmet, all the computer vision he had fired sending him into darkness. Not that it was a problem for him, but his limbs felt like jelly and blood oozed out of his mouth from biting his tongue. They flipped the latch on his Hood and tore it off, the self destruct was instantly activated. Jason had to verbally command it to go off thankfully. The red domino covering his eyes narrowed on the gang. Black Mask tugged on a large chain, and wrapped it around Jason's neck.

"You bring trouble Hood," he was told, and Jason snorted and spit at his feet.

"Taking me out is a mistake and you know it," Jason taunted easily, setting his feet to the ground and readying his lungs to hold his breath. Four minutes. That's how long he could handle this-- sadly knowing his limits was a training he didn't want to relive. The chain tightened, and Jason's eyes hidden behind the lens landed on Dick who was still breathing but barely. He had aimed it perfectly. And the blood wasn't all his-- it was a packet even with the bullet having gone through it had missed the bone. Jason knew Dick might be biding his time, but maybe this was all a mess now cause Batman had to get involved in Jason's way of doing things when he should have just trusted him.

"Boss the cargo is too deep, we need to move. The police are on their way from the gun fire," one of the henchmen said and Black Mask waved sending everyone to their cars. The screech of tires and the propeller of a helicopter filling the echoed, hallowed warehouse.

"Then get out of it-- prove you are resourceful even in a dire situation. You have roughly six minutes until the police arrive, a few less before you can't breathe anymore. If you survive-- I will send word to you," Black Mask tugged the chain, lifting Jason up into the air. His feet were two feet off the ground, all the weight of the chain biting into his throat swelling the muscles into a sharp constriction. His lungs screamed instantly, fighting all instincts his body was undergoing from the choked position.

Black Mask fled into the chopper, the blades cutting the air in a loud rumble until the only sound left was Jason relaxing over fighting the tension. Wrapping his hand up around the chain above his head. He hulled and pulled himself upward, climbing towards the rafter when Red Robin appeared above him. Hand reaching out for Jason's which he readily took. The second he was on the wooden beam, he slipped forward in a spout of delirium. Colliding into Tim's chest who quickly wrapped his arms around him.

"You shot him," Tim breathlessly said, and Jason's world shook violently.  
"He's okay babe, thought you trusted me," Tim looked down both ashamed and curious, and saw Dick hulling himself up slowly. Holding his head. Nothing else was exchanged except Jason urging Tim away.

"You need to get Nightwing out of here, I can't leave yet," Jason's voice was laced in pain from being electrocuted twice. Tim couldn't believe the bruises around his neck, how purple they were already and a blistering red.

"Will you come home?"  
"Yes-- meet you there in an hour. Tell Batman next time he wants to worry about me to back off--" Jason growled out, and Tim's heart clenched. The anger was so clearly written on Jason's face. 

"Did we mess it up being here?" he inquired, not wanting to leave him here alone. Dick had gotten to his feet, holding the wound to his chest that barely missed his heart. Jason's aim must have been perfect-- and Tim felt embarrassed and ashamed he had fallen for the trick. Jason's bloody lips pulled up in a small snarl.

"Yeah-- please get out of here before someone sees us. You all did enough,"

Tim nodded and jumped down to Dick, putting an arm under him and helped him move towards the harbor where Batman had a boat for them. Damian appeared then with the bag Tim had deposited on the roof with the camera.

"Where's Hood?" Batman asked the second he grabbed Nightwing, and Tim glanced back to the rafters. Seeing no one.

"At large--" Tim responded sadly.

Jason had been living in a different safe house for the last month or so. He didn't want to risk their oasis. Their home. So he stayed away. Tim had been supportive. Talking to him through various web cameras he insisted were secure from even The Batman. Jason drove a bike towards their home, his mind racing and his body hurting. When he pulled up and hid the bike in the backyard, he could see one light on in the bedroom. He slipped through the back door by punching in their codes in a secret pad under the main lock. The second the door was open he was attacked with the scent of-- home. There was a small candle lit on the countertop smelling like pumpkin cookies. A few snacks were half opened like Tim couldn't decide what he wanted when he got off patrol. He followed compressed steps in the new carpet towards the bedroom where he stood in the doorway. Tim's crystalline gaze was intense, nested in blankets and four computers and one tablet. Breaking his rules.

"What did I tell you about working while at home?" Jason attempted to sound mad, but his throat was torn up. It came out like he had strep or was coming down with a terrible cold. Tim's eyes lingered down to the darkened line across his neck, but didn't move or say anything more. Jason started stripping out of his work clothes. Pulling off his armor, and revealing all his tattoo when he slipped the undershirt off as well. Burned, scorched marks trailed like raised veins down behind his ear towards his heart. The electrocution on his skull had been the most intense thing he's ever experienced next to being beat to death with a crow bar. The lines were ugly, blackened in their burns in parts.

Tim's chest was heaving. And yet Jason didn't move to comfort him. Not yet because he didn't know what to say. He wasn't good at being helpful and kind with words to comfort. Jason could be romantic and buy Tim flowers, or make him tasty dinners. Or put on some music and slow dance until their feet were sore. But right now he was bloody-- bruised and battered and all he could do was stand in their room in a pair of pants and not meet his eye.

"We shouldn't have been there," Tim broke the silence. "Forgive us. I never thought we all could be so emotional in a time like this." Jason huffed a sad laugh, undoing his belt and shuffled out of his combat pants. Tim continued, closing computer screens and appear too young for Jason's liking.

"It's because we were suppose to--" Tim paused, and Jason suddenly remembered.

"That was tonight?" He breathlessly asked, and Tim nodded. Now Jason felt like a fucking idiot. And Tim scrambled up to crowd his space, to grip under his chin and cup his cheeks so Jason didn't tail spin into a dangerous place.

"It's okay-- it's just why I think Bruce jumped the gun without all the information. Dick is in recovery...you shot him perfectly Jason. I'd-- never be able to do that,"

"You will never do this. Any of it-- that I do," Jason's response was growled, low in threat and rough from his throat. Tim nodded, understanding it profoundly. He wrapped his hands through Jason's long hair, loving how tall he was. How he nearly had to stand on his toes to hope for a kiss unless Jason tipped his chin down. Jason lost himself to the touch, to the warmth that flooded him being around Tim. To the feeling of happiness it was to simply being home.

"You know you can stop right? Take up a different costume, a new name. You were redeemed so long ago Jason-- you don't have to still live in this nightmare for our benefit," Tim pulled away just to grab his utility belt, opening it to pull out the ring Alfred had given him earlier. He slipped it on Jason's finger, the fit perfect and snug. Jason's chest rattled in emotion, inhaling sharply when emotions crowded his mind and further suffocated his words.

"We saved over forty people tonight Tim-- I have to do this. I'd never be able to sleep or live knowing if I hadn't been there...being this terrible outlaw. They'd have died, or been carted off to another country. Redemption aside, I'll never be able to quit," Jason admitted roughly, wrapping his arms around Tim. Squeezing him with all he had in a needed hug.

"Well-- you aren't alone so you are definitely not an outlaw anymore. You realize you are a married man now-- lots of new responsibilities," Tim joked, and Jason huffed a laugh into his hair.

"Shit, now I want a bunch of kids too," he admitted, and Tim really laughed then.

"Alfred would lose his mind, he'd be so happy,"  
"If we did that though we'd be just like Bruce-- how sad. Maybe a cat first-- Selina can get us one,"  
"Oh...I didn't realize that, hilarious," Tim responded by rolling his eyes up at Jason.  
"Yeah-- maybe someday," Jason kissed him sweetly, careful as if Tim would go up in smoke if he wasn't.

"Bed--" Tim pulled away. Piling up all his computers and setting them gently on the floor. "I want to clean you up."

Jason listened, removing the rest of his clothes until he was just in black briefs. He sat on the edge of the large bed, taking a moment to close his eyes in desired sleep while Tim clean up his wounds. Treating them with a tenderness Jason wasn't sure he ever deserved.

"I feel horrible about having to shoot him," Jason admitted, "it was the only calculated choice I had or they would have all shot him down...I hit him with a paralytic as well to drop him and slow his heart to keep the bleeding down."

"Dick understands-- the fact you thought of all that in those seconds is remarkable. I hadn't trusted you then though. I'm so sorry,"

"I'm use it it in general babybird-- don't worry your head over it," Jason's response was heavy in tone, and Tim's guilt was equally matched. The drag of ointment against the burns was soothing, quieting Jason's mind until he slipped away entirely. It wasn't until Tim was right in front of his face that he realized so much time had passed. His body felt relaxed from Tim's massage into his shoulders and upper back to ease away the tension from the electrocution.

"I'm not going to be involved anymore in your undercover work," Tim promised, "I told Batman I could handle it. Apparently I can not." Jason chuckled, leaning back on the bed.

"Good-- now I just need you to get Batman to also not be involved anymore," Jason's quip was surprisingly lighthearted, feeling the weight of the ring on his ring glide over Tim's hip who had settled by his side.

"He would never," Tim grinned into his chest, and Jason couldn't have agreed more. "He loves you so much Jason it's ridiculous. We all make fun of you for it-- Damian especially. Says you are still somehow 'Robin' in the family, like you are the one who will forever carry that mantle no matter who is wearing the costume."

"At some point I will let Bruce think past that-- redeem myself entirely without any doubt,"  
"For you first--"

Jason paused his glided movement, thinking about that for a minute. Maybe he did need to forgive himself first.

"Yeah babybird,"


	6. Undercover

Jason felt too many things at once sometimes. He blamed it on the Pit. Or maybe he once did. That was before be realized it was okay to do all this and some how be happy.

Jason had on a pair of thick black rimmed glasses, and was wearing an impeccable suit. Perfectly tailored in a European cut that pinched around his waist to give everyone a knowing eyeful to what was underneath all that cloth. His tan was rich in a warm tones from having been in the Middle East on a run with Artemis who was working a side case that needed his attention. The sleek sharkskin black hue popped under the sharp, crisp white shirt he was sporting with a thin tie to further accentuate his wide shoulders. Damn. Everyone in the lobby of the Wayne Enterprises building seemed to halt their daily activities. Jason ever confident, standing in the middle of the lobby with a bouquet of spring flowers and a sign pointed at the main camera over security that read simply.

'Lunch?'

Tim had three guards around him when he walked through the main elevators, strides taking him towards the man who had a suitcase at his feet, a visible gun on his hip, and a terror alert filtered through the entire building because of it. Batman was the one who got the ring over the batwave, and Tim half choked on his coffee when he saw him standing there in the open for everyone to see.

"Tim-- look at the camera," Bruce's voice came in over the phone line.   
"He's back-- and here...gotta go."

The glasses were hilariously perfect. A pair that Bruce said a friend left over the manor a few times enough he had an extra set and said to wear them if you wanted to hide in plain sight. Seems Jason took on the challenge. Every step felt like the world was going to swallow him whole. Because this was risky. So risky that Tim was skeptic if they really could do this. Put a face to the man he married...let the media have their frenzy after months of keeping them in the dark about it all.

"Lunch?" Jason asked with a lopsided smile. Tim waved off the guards advance taking the last few steps towards the man no one was standing near-- but also staring at with full interest. Whispers filled the room. And Tim already saw a couple phones lifted to record the interaction.

"Yes--" Tim said confidently, hooking his hand to his tie and pulling the grinning man down for a kiss. More camera's went off in a ricochet of flashes, but Tim couldn't hope to care. The fact Jason was here-- back after months of work was something to celebrate. He noticed the fading bruises immediately along his jaw, and near the hidden edge of his collarbone. Jason was standing heavier on his left leg-- of course it made him look suave, Tim knew his knee injury was probably bothering him.

"You bring the bike?" Tim asked, waving away a few people who tried to get close and instead had his guards back by his side with a snap of lean fingers. He'd take full advantage of his job security if it meant to spend a lunch with Jason.

"Did I bring the bike..." Jason mocked, waving lightly to a few cameras. The thick rimmed glasses made him looked breathtaking. Tim was overly distracted with his combed hair, and sharp dressed look that he hadn't heard the response. Only realized the answer when the bike helmet was pushed in his hands along with a brown leather jacket.

"Now you are just telling everyone who you are," Tim chided, but slipped worn leather on his shoulders. Instantly overwhelmed in the scent of Jason and gunpowder, with a hint of smoke and from the cigarettes and rubber from the tires. It warmed him impossibly to his core as he watched Jason slip on a black helmet, Tim as well.

"I like you in my clothes little bird," he hummed, and Tim didn't blush so much as glance away so he didn't say something sappy. The media were just out of their reach. His security keeping them back like a swarm of vultures.

"Mr. Drake is this your elusive husband?"  
"Is he back from overseas work?"  
"Why are you just now showing your face to the public?"  
"What is it you do? Can you fill us in on your travels?"  
"Will you tell us where the wedding was? Are there pictures!"

The media were shooting off more questions than bullets in Hood's gun. Jason smirked a devilish grin. Not saying anything at all while he hooked his legs over the bike and roared it to life. Tim slipped up behind him, issuing to his security detail they were going in private and without so much as one answer-- they were off down the road. Jason shook their many tails in a record time of ten minutes. Once they felt actually alone Jason pulled up behind their house to park. Tim was scooped up bridal style and normally he'd flail and give Jason a hard time but there was something weird going on today-- enough to make Tim want to know what Jason's plans were. To play along. Jason limped a little but Tim held both their helmets, watching for clues while Jason unlocked the door with his one hand hooked under his legs.

"Is this really lunch?" Tim's smile was so wide it hurt his face, flush from the adrenaline of publicly showing the world who Jason was. Blessedly enough time had passed for the names to not be alerted of anything suspicious. They kept Jason's first name in the system, but changes all his back history and forged brith certificates. Jason took Drake just to keep it simple--

"It is look--"

In the living room was a huge tent made of blankets and various rugs. Piles of pillows-- some suspiciously looking like they were borrowed from Bruce's house littered the floor where a small basket laid waiting.

"Is this an 'undercover' joke Hood?" Tim smirked, and barely contained his laughter when Jason shook through his own barking laugh.

"Ever the detective-- it was Cass and Steph's idea. As if I could come up with this all on my own," Jason set Tim down but pressed up against him to steal a warm, inviting kiss. He pulled away only to lead them under the tent, Tim's amusement in Jason's large size trying to fit under something so small the new highlight of his day.

"I can't believe how sexy you look in those glasses," Tim admitted, and lovingly watched a little blush his the tips of Jason's ears. "And a suit-- hair brushed and styled even. Is it cut too? Guess you are worthy of a CEO husband. Everyone was thinking you are my arm candy anyway--"

"Liar," Jason snorted, leaning forward to steal another softer kiss. Tim rolled his eyes but nodded.

"They only had their fantasy's to go off of. Some dark and handsome man that worked in secret government jobs overseas. They probably assumed you were all covered in muscles-- a meat head with a scar down your cheek and a thousand metals of honor. Someone who could lift me on their shoulder and bench press me in their sleep," Tim wrapped Jason's jacket around him tighter, leaning down until his elbow wedged into the pillows. Giving him a full look at Jason and how healthy he appeared even with his injuries.

"You are the arm candy love--see. And I could bench press you..."

"It was assumed until they saw you today-- now they all know the truth. How hot you are, fit and handsome. Elegant and able to play a role and be undercover in your identity without a concern or thought to anyone finding out. So confident. Sure of yourself. They will want to know you now because their fantasy wasn't right-- they couldn't imagine perfection. And now they see it..." Tim gripped under Jason's jaw, possessively pulling him in closely. The glasses made Jason's green eyes intense and molten in a golden hue in the middle ring. Tim felt many things as Jason always claimed he too was consumed with. Emotions could be blamed for so much. But this-- it was all them.

"They will see how much I love you. How much you need me. We're going to be a trending topic now-- hope you are happy for finally coming out of cover," Tim nipped at Jason's lips playfully before kissing them proper. Jason crowded into his space forever seeking more in a greedy, knowing way. Moving calloused palms under his dress shirt and frantically pulling it up so he could feel his skin. Tim sighed. Pulling back to hear his answer.

"Happy?" Tim asked, and Jason smiled. Removing the glasses to set them carefully out of the way.   
"Very--"  
"Good. You deserve to be happy Jason...we all do."


End file.
